narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Melting Pot of Realms
Melting Pot of Realms (界の坩堝, Kai no Rutsubo) is a sequel to the Golden Darkness Shiden, set over 100 years after its conclusion. It is a fanfiction collaboration, and unlike its predecessor will not feature a large set of users. It follows the story of Kei Yotsuki post-death, as he has transcended the barriers of the Narutoverse and has finally seen what the multiverse has to offer. With his mentor and friend Hagoromo (or Seika in a previous life), he gains a larger understanding of the space-time continuum and what threatens the bigger picture of creation. It is based off the bigger universe suggests and does not necessarily take place in the Naruto Native Timeline at all. Overview page.}} Hagoromo's ancestors were on to something. For some reason, the Ōtsutsuki Clan left their home world and began immigrating across their galaxy, finding different Shinju across their galaxy alone. There they left many descendants, and many legends. The most well known story is the one of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who came to Earth and ate of its Shinju, forever shaping the history of that world forever. However, the Ōtsutsuki only saw the Shinju trees as a source of power. And the many trees they knew about are only a fraction of the true number of trees. In truth, millions of these trees do exist, throughout time and space, which is bigger than what even the Ōtsutsuki imagined. A multiverse exists, full of timelines, alternate dimensions, parallels, strange things and of course Shinju trees. Watching over this large mutliverse, which Naruto's Native Timeline Universe was only a small part of, is the Encompassing Federation. However, most don't even know of this "large" government's existence as it exists beyond comprehension for most, who only believe their planet is all there is. Anyway, the Encompassing Federation has not turned a blind eye to the Shinju trees. Born from blood and soil, they have always been curious of these trees. They never seemed natural, they never seemed "good". Sending many researchers to the task of studying them, they have amassed knowledge about them that far surpasses the Ōtsutsuki's knowledge of the trees. After death, due to their power, Hagoromo and his brother Hamura transcended time. Allowing their chakra to exist even post death. But unlike Hagoromo's sons, they were not warring with each other, bound to reincarnating to finish a long bitter feud. So instead, the two gained a bigger understanding of the multiverse that had existed all this time, while keeping an eye on the events of their small Universe, the Naruto Native Timeline. Helping out and even reincarnating in that universe from time to time, their main role after death has always been elsewhere, with the Federation. Upon his death, Kei would achieve a similar feat, due to all the power he had amassed over his lifetime, joining Hagoromo, Hamura and the few others who had managed to transcend death in a way, due to the power of their chakra. Learning of the larger space-time continuum, he joined his old friend Hagoromo and his brother in their jobs with the Federation. The Shinju trees were never something the Federation felt comfortable with. And now, their suspicions are correct. Certain powerful alien clans have begun assimilating Shinju for their own good, and have discovered a connection between the trees. A connection between amazing power, which is not good at all. Greedy with this power, these aliens have begun to become true gods in their own right, which spells something bad for the Federation. The quarrels of the Naruto Native timeline are mere child's play to what is to come. The Federation fears a war between Gods is coming. And nothing may survive the pandemonium. Deploying their greatest warriors, the Federation hopes to stop this before it comes to pass. Terms Characters *Yūsei *Kei Yotsuki :*Denji Ryū *Uta (EF) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Shinju Race *And More Plot, Timeline, Arcs Setting Creation and Conception Trivia *This story does not mean the end of Golden Darkness, the author just wanted to get his plans started for the sequel to the story. *Characters of this story cannot necessarily interact with characters of others, due to the scale of power between this story and where Naruto takes place. Category:Golden Darkness Storyline